Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, in a case in which an antenna for receiving partial discharge of an electric apparatus and a cable for transmitting a received signal are mounted in an electric apparatus, a device for verifying in an outer side of the electric apparatus a connection state of those antenna and coaxial cable, and to, using the device, a method of verifying in an outer side of the electric apparatus a connection state of an electric apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An antenna for measuring partial discharge of an electric apparatus is usually mounted inside of the electric apparatus, namely, in the frame (inside of the frame), and performs signal transmission to a signal processing unit which is placed outside of the apparatus through coaxial cables. In this case, the electric apparatus is frequently operated being filled with air, a hydrogen gas, an SF6 gas, and the like in the apparatus for the purposes of cooling, insulating, soundproofing and the like, and being in a sealed state of the frame.
In addition, in order to increase reliability of insulation monitoring of an electric power apparatus, an electric power apparatus' insulation monitoring device is disclosed in which, in an insulation monitoring device having an antenna for receiving electromagnetic waves generated by partial discharge and a detection member of partial discharge being connected by way of the antenna and a cable, the presence or absence of abnormality of a transmission channel is verified by further using a testing impedance having a thermo-sensitive resistor and a high-frequency blocking coil (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H08-19170).
Moreover, in order to detect short circuiting and disconnection of a sensor for detecting electromagnetic waves emitted due to partial discharge of an electric apparatus and a cable connected to this sensor, there exists a device in which a DC power source, four resistors and a photocoupler are included (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-64432).